Slendermane
by xXravinaXx
Summary: Diamond Tiara goes missing leaving Silver Spoon 5 letter's. ( note: ill update when i can) ( This is based on Silver Spoon's pov )


Everyday at school is always the same thing: Hangout with Diamond Tiara, and bully the CMC. Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and then finally Scootaloo. Yet everyday i felt alone and distant, I've always have and probably always will. I hated hurting the CMC but i ignored the guilt in my

stomach and followed along with Diamond tiara. You may not all believe me or you do, either way i won't change the past of what I've said to Scootaloo not being able to fly. I shouldn't have said that my mother taught me better, too be nice and sweet. Today at school was raining and

very foggy but Diamond tiara wasn't in her seat i wondered why as Cheerilee. "Students...may i have your attention please?" she said her voicefilled with sorrow while her eyes were in disbelief. "As on today Diamond Tiara has gone...missing later last night" Cheerilee finished out. All the

students became whispering while my eyes were widen in confusion and fear for my only friend. I looked over at the CMC they seemed asconfused but surprised as i was. Class ended early today, as i walked the lonely dirt road back i heard someone call my name. "HEY WAIT UP!"

the little while filly with the pink and purple mane called out. I turned around to see Sweetie Belle their huffing for air, " can i walk with you?" she asked smiling while i just looked at her confused. After i was so rude to her?, " after i was so mean and rude...?" i asked in a emotionless voice as i started

walking her following me. " Everyone deserves a second chance! besides my friend won't mind" she said gleefully, making me feel even more guilty for bullying her. "Well...ok i guess" i smiled a little before walking more into the fog. _-thump-_ i stopped and looked

and looked around Sweetie Belle doing the same. " Maybe it was thunder, if so we better hurry" she said shrugging, as we went back into the

town Sweetie Belle had already ran back home after saying her goodbye's. It seemed it was getting foggier by the second, thank Celestia i made it back safe and sound. "Welcome back Mrs. Spoo-" the maid was cut off as i rushed up the stair's past the them not wanting to talk

about this day at all leaving them confused and slightly worried. As i slammed my bedroom door closed i noticed five letter's on my by bed on a closer looked it was Diamond Tiara's hand writing on them all. I closely walked over to them a little worried of what they say. I felt someone or

rather something watching me, i looked around when i finally spotted IT outside my window. it looked like a tall white stallion but it had no

eye's nor a mane or tail. My eye's widen before rubbing them, looking out the window again as it disappear. I must be going paranoid, as i closed the blind's i still got the feeling someone was their watching my every step and move. I shivered as i turned on a lamp and began

reading the first letter.

* * *

_dear Silver Spoon._

_I am sorry for those's day's i haven't gave you any attention after that week of the Equestria Games when we lost. I am supposed to be your best friend and i just _

_reacted badly to those's blank flank's, i don't think i even care anymore. The point is that i think were being watch and i mean __everyone, In Ponyville and Canterlot._

_EVERYWHERE i see a stallion with no face or cutiemark in a black suit and a red tie, i think i'm going paranoid cause when i look away he's gone. Silver spoon i don't_

_know whats going on and i'm freaked out, i keep hearing thumps and other strange noise's, i get headache's when i see him!. -_

_Yours truly_

_Diamond Tiara_

* * *

I shivered after reading the letter, i didn't that was happening to my friend at all, why didn't she tell me? why did she go missing?. All theses questions are running through my head as i sighed heavily scared and confused. What she wrote in the letter is what i saw? if so then what is it?, i doesn't look like a normal

pony, not by a bit. "Madam? dinner is ready your parent's are waiting" i just at the sound of the voice of my maid Sweet Tea. She was a white color pony with light green eyes and red hair. "U-uh okay ill be right down" i said stuttering a bit. I hide the letter in my dresser as i left my room to dinner planning on

reading them later. After dinner i hurried to my room once again closing the door before my parents could ask anymore questions about my day,school, ect,ect. As i came in my room i sighed deeply as i looked at the time. I was 10:00 PM, i better get ready to go to bed. The letter's could wait, i needed my sleep. As i

got ready i looked at calender and it was Friday! great it gave me time on the letter to figure out what's going on. As i got ready i heard a knock on my door, "come in" i said before Sweet tea came in silently closing the door. "Mrs. spoon? i-i've heard they told you the new's already.. are you ok?" she asked

stuttering a bit. "Y-yes i am fine thank you Sweet tea..." i said swallowing back tear's, no one has asked me that all day of how i was feeling about all of this. "Alright goodnight Mrs. spoon" Sweet tea said as she walks out of the room closing the door once more as i breathed deeply as i went to into a deep slumber.


End file.
